First impressions
by Cartoonguru
Summary: In cursed Sprig learned not to judge based on appearances, but what if Maddie also learned, if she wants people to give her a chance she needs to make better first impressions. short one-shot.


Maddie was very annoyed with Sprig. The day before he had decided to break off their engagement and if that wasn't enough, he and Anne had decided to do it by tossing her a message. Why didn't he do it in person? She may be weird and into the magical arts, but she doesn't bite. Now he and Anne had been cursed and she is currently helping them find the person responsible, but 1 thing that is getting on her nerves is Sprig thinking she did this. She would never. She only curses those that deserve it.

"Why did you think it was me who cursed you?" Maddie finally asked.

"Well, you do give off a creepy vibe," Sprig awkwardly answered.

"Just because I seem creepy to you doesn't mean I am a bad person," Maddie responded annoyed, "I'll have you know, I learn magic to help people not hurt them. Geez, appearances aren't everything Sprig."

"Yeah, but first impressions are important," Sprig simply said.

Maddie stopped in her tracks and gave the furry frog a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

Sprig sighed, "You may be a good person and I understand I should have given you a fair chance, but can you really blame me, when you gave a poor first impression."

"What do you mean I gave off a bad first impression?"

"Guys, why are we stopping?" Anne asked finally catching up with the group.

Sprig held up a hand, "Sorry Anne, but we are finally talking things out, like you have been telling me to."

Anne scoffed, "This is the worst time to."

Sprig ignored the human bird girl and pondered how he should explain, "Maddie, think back when we first made that arrangement. Would you feel creep out, if you were me and met you?"

"Well, maybe a little," Maddie admitted, "Still, you should have given me a chance."

Sprig nodded, "If you want me and anyone else to give you a chance, you have to learn not to creep them out."

"It's who I am."

Sprig shook his head, "If your actions drive people away, than you have to take responsibility and find a way to fix it."

"Yeah, Maddie," Anne agreed, "I mean who wouldn't be freaked out after watching you burn dough in the shape of me and Sprig."

"Yeah, I can see that as a major turn off."

"I regret not giving you a chance, because you do seem like a good girl, but what if you weren't and I did."

"Then there's a risk of you getting into trouble or getting hurt," Maddie answered.

"I am willing to start over, if you are willing to try to tone your crazy behavior down," Sprig told her, holding out his hand.

"Deal," Maddie responded before taking his hand and shaking it.

"I am happy to see you two work it out," Anne told them with a smile, "Now, can we please get back to undoing the curse."

Both frogs gave the human bird a sheepish look.

"Yeah, the sooner the better," Sprig answered.

"Then you should have done this talk afterwards," Anne responded.

"It was in the heat of the moment." Sprig said while holding his hands up defensively.

* * *

Anne and Sprig helped Maddie carry all the candy, she received from Barry.

"Maddie, sorry for not talking to you face to face in the first place," Sprig apologized.

"No, I'm sorry for creeping you out," Maddie responded, "Do you think we could give the marriage thing another try someday?"

"Sorry, I kinda have someone else on my mind."

"So, you were seeing someone else when we still had the arranged marriage?"

"No, not really," Sprig began awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head, "We didn't do anything like that."

Anne couldn't help but chuckled at the sight.

"It's cool," Maddie simply said.

"Huh?" Sprig and Anne both asked confused.

"Yeah, I am happy you found someone you are actually interested in."

"Thanks."

"I'd rather have a genuine friendship with you, than you being forced to marry me."

Sprig sighed, "Now I feel really horrible not giving you a chance."

"I am to blame as well. At least we can make up for it."

"Yeah," Sprig simply said.

Sprig and Anne soon left, pleased to be cured from their curses. Sprig was happy that he managed to work things out with Maddie and he even managed to make another friend. He still felt bad for avoiding her and not giving her a chance, but like she said, they can now make up for it.

* * *

Cursed is an episode I really like, but has one issue with that I decided to fix and address here. I can understand where Maddie is coming from with Sprig not giving her a chance, but like I pointed out she should share some blame and responsibility for it, due to her behavior. Like it or not first impressions are really important and people will judge you for them. On the plus side of the episode I liked what they did with Barry, in order to teach that wolves in sheep's clothing exist and you should be really careful. If only they had tone down Maddie's crazy behavior, than this episode could easily be 1 of my favorites.


End file.
